Many advantages exist of a liquid crystal display (LCD), such as high display quality, small volume, low weight, low voltage driving, and low power consumption. Therefore, LCDs have been extensively used in various portable electrical devices, such as mobile phones and notebooks.
Typically, the LCD is embedded in a foldable cover of a folding-type mobile phone. When using this type of mobile phone for a call, the cover is first opened to expose the LCD. A rotating mechanism is installed between the cover and the base of the mobile phone for adjusting the opening angle of the cover to change the LCD view angle. However, the LCD is rotated around a fixed axis so the distance between the LCD and the base is fixed. Therefore, the LCD position has to be considered when using the keyboard. For example, the control key of a typical foldable mobile phone is located close to the LCD such that using the control key obstructs the user from viewing the LCD.
Therefore, it is the goal for a designer to create a mobile phone with an LCD that can be freely adjusted by a user for changing its view angle and location.